


Three for Show

by Rae (RaeJJ3)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Voyeurism, light pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeJJ3/pseuds/Rae
Summary: It's Noctis's Birthday, and his two lovers decide to let him dictate the evening. Smut ensues.





	1. This is... the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> My first published fic ever! We are doing this fast and loose. Trying to write a story and needed a smut outlet. Not beta read. I don't even know how to find one. You have been warned.

\---NOCTIS---

Ignis had a sour look on his face as they sat inside the Prince's apartment.

“So, uh, how's this going to work?” Noctis asked, his eyes darting between the two men.

“It’s your birthday.” Nyx said with a smile, lounging quite comfortably in one of the chairs. “You pick who is top dog.”

Ignis coughed.

“Excuse me, I mean top Dom.” Nyx corrected himself with a snicker.

“Really?” Asked Noctis. “Are you sure you're ok with this Ignis?” He looked at the advisor, seeking approval.

“The glaive is right. It is your birthday, so therefore you may make a choice.” His answer gave permission, but his posture said otherwise.

Noctis considered the two men in front of him. What did he want to do? He had a feeling if he chose Nyx, Ignis would make him pay for it later. They both had their own styles. Ignis was very structured and expected obedience. Nyx on the other hand was more playful. And maybe a tad sadistic. They had never done a scene all together before.

“Ok then.” He let out the breath he was holding. “I pick… Nyx.”

“Sweet.” Nyx cheered, but Noctis couldn't keep his eyes off Ignis who was sitting rigid in his chair. Yep. Definitely going to pay for that.

“Iggy, can you wait to murder Noctis? I would really like to enjoy this, and it is his birthday after all.” Nyx interjected with a snort, sensing the tension.

“I have no intentions of murdering the prince, Nyx. Nor do I have any intentions of submitting to you.” He finished, his gaze hardened on the glaive.

Nyx tilted his head playfully. “This is gonna be fun. You sure it’s not my Birthday?”

Ignoring his comment, Ignis continued, still staring Nyx down. “And what role will we be playing Noctis? Is everyone participating? Or will I be watching?”

“I want to watch.” Noctis said quietly, both pairs of eyes now focused heavily on him. 

The silence in the room was deafening. Even Nyx looked a little uncomfortable.

“Let me get this correct. You want to watch me dominate Ignis?”

Noctis could only nod, afraid his voice wouldn't work. His heart hammered in his chest, ready for Ignis to get up and leave. Ignis never submitted. Bottomed yes, but actually took orders from someone? No.

“Well, I’m down.” He shrugged, as if none of this was a big deal. “The question is, are you Iggy?” Nyx asked, his tone now void of the playfulness it once had. He knew this was all on thin ice.

Ignis looked at the prince. “Is this what you truly want?”

Noctis started to nod, but then decided to give a verbal answer instead. “If it is alright with you, then yes that's what I want.”

“May I ask why?”

Noctis swallowed thickly, taking a second to think about his answer.

“I-- I just want to see you lose control.”

Ignis gave a wry smile at that. “Well it's doubtful you will witness that young prince. You are aware you will pay dearly for this, right?”

“I’m aware.” He laughed, tension finally easing.

“Very well then.” Ignis stood. “Shall we move to the bedroom?”

\---NYX---

“So,” started Nyx, shifting from foot to foot as they stood in the bedroom. “What are your limits?”

Ignis thought about it for a second. “I am not huge on receiving pain. Not to say I can’t handle a little, but I would prefer minimum impact play.”

“What about biting?” He asked with a feral grin.

“I suppose I cannot deny you your trademark. Nowhere visible though.”

"Anything else?"

"As long as it's nothing too extreme, I think we will be fine."

Nyx nodded, taking his jacket off and placing it on the plush chair next to the bed. He dramatically patted the cushion twice. 

“Your throne awaits highness.” He said with a bow, directing Noctis to take a seat. “And please, if there is anything you wish to see, we are all ears.” He finished with a wink.

Noctis took a seat, an anxious smile on his face as he waited for the events that were about to unfold.

“Safeword?” Nyx asked.

“Red is fine.” Ignis replied, moving to slide a suspender off.

“Stop.” Nyx ordered, his voice was different now. More controlled.

Ignis paused, hand hovered on his shoulder. “Yes?” He questioned.

“I want to do that.” Nyx said moving closer. “I have wanted to do that for a very long time.” He added, reaching his hand out to move Ignis’s back to his side.

“Very well then, be my guest.”

“Be my guest, sir.” Nyx corrected, emphasizing the ‘sir’.

“No.” Noctis said, causing both men to pause and look at him. A blush rose on his cheeks at their attention. “What I mean is, Ignis is the only sir here. Sorry.” He finished quickly.

Ignis couldn’t hide the smirk that crossed his face.

“Ugh. Ok. Nyx it is then.” Nyx said. “And wipe that smirk of your face.” He looked at Ignis who was having great difficulty following that order.

Nyx let his fingers run under the edges of Ignis’s suspenders, testing the tension of its hold. Slowly, he pushed both over his shoulders, the straps falling to the side. He looked up into the advisors eyes and swallowed hard. The look Ignis was giving him was of total confidence. A look that told Nyx he really wasn't the one in charge. This was going to be harder than he thought.

Steadying himself, Nyx had an idea. “Ok Ignis. Strip completely and lay face up in the center of the bed.”

Ignis responded with a quirked eyebrow, but followed the order and started taking his clothes off. Meanwhile, Nyx moved to the chest at the foot of the bed that held all of Noctis’s toys. 

He rummaged around for a few specific items, pulling them out and placing them on the edge of the bed. 

Ignis folded his clothes neatly and placed them on the nightstand. Laying down on the bed he asked, “Is this to your wishes, Nyx?”

Nyx ignored the emphasis on his name. ‘Thanks for that Noctis’ he thought to himself.

“Perfect.” He said instead with a predatory smile, moving the the side of the bed. “Head up.” He ordered, placing a blindfold around Ignis when he complied.

“Interesting choice.” Ignis commented.

“Hands.” Nyx asked, not rising to the bait. When Ignis lifted both arms in front of him Nyx grasped one, placing a leather cuff around it.

Once they were both on, he stretched Ignis’s arms up to the headboard, latching both cuffs to the built in tethers on each corner. Satisfied with his work, he moved to Ignis’s ankles, restraining them as well.

“Well Nyx, here I am, completely restrained and open for you. What oh what are you going to do?” He taunted.

Nyx came back to where Ignis’s head was resting, getting close to whisper into his ear.

“I was going to surprise you, but maybe telling you my plan will shut you up.” He pulled away, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“What I’m going to do, Ignis, is sit here.” He ran his hand lightly over the advisor’s thigh, a trail of ice crystals following in its wake that caused Ignis to let out a small shudder. “I am going tease that cock of yours till it is nice and hard.” His fingers brushed lightly against the man's shaft, it hardening under his attention. “I will continue to do that until you are begging me to let you come.” He finished with a smirk, voice full of promise.


	2. This is... the Ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first published fic ever! We are doing this fast and loose. Trying to write a story and needed a smut outlet. Not beta read. I don't even know how to find one. You have been warned.

“Please.” Ignis whispered, his voice cracking. He had been teasing Ignis for almost an hour, for which up until this moment, Ignis had been the poster child of composed.

“What was that?” Nyx asked, honestly not believing his ears. He figured it was going to take hours. Or that Noctis would just have him give up.

Ignis swallowed, clearing his throat. “Please Nyx.” He said more steadily.

A slow grin broke out across Nyx’s face. “Man, I had these plans of really making you beg for it, making you beg for my cock. But that, that was just perfect. As you wish.” He finished, grasping Ignis’s weeping cock in his hand, ready to bring him to orgasm.

“Stop.” Said Noctis, who was slightly panting in the chair, his cock hard in his hand.

“W-what?” Asked Nyx, faltering slightly.

“I said stop Nyx.” Noctis finally collected himself.

“Why?” He demanded, his grip still strong on Ignis.

“Because, I want you to switch.”

“Noct--” Nyx said, weariness entering his voice. “We can't switch right now.” He looked at Ignis, whose breathing was still quite heavy, his body teetering on the edge.

“You both have a safeword,” Noctis pointed out. “You can use it if my suggestion is really pushing you past your limit.”

Nyx slowly removed his hand from Ignis. 

“Do you need to use your safeword Nyx?” Noctis asked again.

“No.” He answered quietly.

“Ignis?” Noctis prompted.

Ignis licked his lips, attempting to compose himself as he moved away from the edge of orgasm. “No, Noctis.” He said with a breathy laugh.

“Well then, you both may continue.” He leaned back into the chair, stroking his hard-on at an agonizingly slow pace.

“I suggest you release my bonds then, Nyx.” Ignis said, a smile on his lips.

Nyx could hear his heart beating in his ears. He moved at a lethargic pace, starting with both ankles, and then finally moving to release his wrists.

Ignis rotated his wrists to bring the blood flow back to his hands and sat up on the bed. He pulled the blindfold off his face and handed it to Nyx. 

“I don't think we will be needing that anymore, will we?” Ignis’s eyes gleamed with pending danger as he placed his glasses back on. Alarm bells were going off in Nyx’s head.

“No.” He responded, still frozen in his spot.

“No, sir.” Ignis corrected, moving his hand to cradle Nyx’s face.

‘Danger, danger’ Nyx’s head screamed.

“No sir.” He repeated.

“Good lad.” Ignis patted his cheek affectionately. “Now if you will, why don't you put that away and take those clothes off for me.”

“Yes sir.” He answered, voice sounding far away. He didn’t know what Ignis had planned, but he did know, he was going to pay.

\---IGNIS---

Ignis was surprised by the turn of events. His cock was still painfully hard, but he knew how to keep it under control, for now. The question is, what is he going to do with Nyx? There was no doubt in his slow movement that he was worried. 'Good' Ignis thought. But he usually scened with Noctis. Best consult the expert.

“Noctis.”

“Yes Ignis?” Noctis asked, his eyes glazed with arousal.

“You know Nyx best, what would you say his greatest weakness is?”

That got Nyx’s attention, who was now sliding off his last article of clothing.

“Hmmm.” Noctis thought aloud, a small giggle escaping his mouth. “He usually is pretty direct when we fuck, but I would say he has a praise kink. Always reacted well to that. Maybe even a small humiliation one as well.” He added as an afterthought.

Nyx was frozen in place, his face ablaze with heat. 

“Shame I’m already undressed.” Sighed Ignis. “But I can work with that.” He turned to Nyx, letting his gaze sweep over the man. 

“So a praise kink and a humiliation kink? Can’t say I'm surprised on either. Well then, on the bed.” Ignis directed.

Nyx moved to the side of the bed and paused, realizing his wasn't sure how Ignis wanted him.

“Hands and knees.” Ignis ordered, reading his mind.

“Yes sir.” He replied, moving into the requested position. Wagging his butt slightly as his playfulness returned.

“Mmmmh. So obedient.” Ignis praised, stoking his hand down Nyx’s back. “I am tempted to punish you for the torture you put me through earlier.” He mused, letting his hand drift across the man’s ass.

Nyx shuddered in response, but stayed quiet.

“But, that wouldn’t be very fair, as you were only following Noctis’s orders.” He patted his ass gently. “So then I was thinking, what should we do, for you following orders oh so well? Hmm? Any suggestions Nyx?”

“Whatever you think I deserve sir.” Nyx replied, his voice now heavy with desire.

“Well my little glaive, I think you deserve a good fucking.” Ignis smiled, pressing his hand firmly down on Nyx’s shoulder blades.

Nyx followed the motion, his ass now perked up in the air for Ignis’s taking. Ignis let his hand drift towards Nyx’s neck, his fingers twirling the his braids around. 

“Very good.” Ignis murmured, his hand now grasping the man’s neck firmly. “A fitting position for a dog like you, don’t you think?” He whispered in his ear.

Nyx bucked his hips slightly, his eyes closed tightly and his breath now coming in short pants. “Yes sir.” He finally breathed out.

Ignis grabbed a condom and some lube, positioning himself behind Nyx. He let his hands wander over the man's taunt body, enjoying the muscles that twitched beneath his treatment. Popping the cap to the lube, he coated his fingers and placed them teasingly on his entrance.

"Is this what you want Nyx?"

Nyx pressed his head into the bed, muttering an unintelligible response.

"Don't think we heard you there." Ignis smacked his flank lightly with his free hand.

"Yes." Nyx hissed, twisting his neck to speak. "Please sir." He added.

"As you wish." Ignis replied oh too sweetly.

\---NYX---

“Don’t you dare come.” Ignis ordered with a steely voice as his drove hard into Nyx’s ass, aiming for that sweet spot. Ignis had finally worked his way in, and was now torturing the man with pleasure.

Nyx didn’t even try to respond, needing all his focus to not burst right then and there.

Ignis’s speed up as he neared orgasm. “Good boy.” He praised. “Taking my cock so well. Keep this up and maybe I will let you finish.” 

“Please Ignis.” He begged, rocking his hips in time with Ignis’s thrusts. He received a short smack for the title drop, but Ignis was too close to put much effort in it.

Ignis let a moan escape, his movement slightly frantic as he came. He took a moment to slow down and collect himself, finally pulling out while earning a small protest from the other man. 

Ignis stroked his back in passing, quickly discarding the evidence of their activities.

“Please.” Nyx pleaded again, his cock swollen and needy, thighs trembling with exertion. He wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Yes yes. I suppose you did earn a reward. Sit up.” Ignis ordered as Nyx slowly pulled himself up to sit on his legs. His face was red from being pressed up against the sheets, his pupil dilated with lust. Lying on the bed face up, Ignis planted one leg between Nyx’s, and the other on his side. “Lay on top of me.” He directed.

Nyx gave him a confused look, but did what was asked of him all the same.

Ignis hooked his hand around Nyx’s ass cheek, guiding him against his thigh. He pulled the man flush against him, letting his head resting on his chest.

“That’s it.” He cooed, moving his thigh up into Nyx’s hard cock. “Now be a good dog and get yourself off.” 

Nyx’s face flushed with humiliation, his breath heavy against the advisors chest. 

“Good boy.” Ignis said as Nyx rutted up against him. “That’s a good pup.”

Nyx closed his eyes, his brain heady with arousal. He thrust hard, his cock aching for release.

“That’s right Nyx, this was what you were meant to do, wasn’t it?” He murmured, his hand moving up to tangle in his hair. He yanked tightly, forcing Nyx to look up at him.

“Now be a good boy and come for your master.” Ignis smiled, his eyes boring into Nyx’s.

That comment went straight to his dick and Nyx let out a lengthy moan as he came against Ignis’s leg. 

Ignis released his hold on his neck, letting him rest against his chest once again as Nyx rode out his orgasm.

"I can't believe you just made me hump your leg to get off." Nyx muttered, still out of breath.

"You seemed to quite enjoy it." Ignis replied, letting his head rest back against the pillows.

"Mmmm. Didn't say that I didn't." He laughed softly.

“Holy shit that was hot.” Noctis said as he cleaned himself up.

“I thought so too.” Ignis agreed with a tired smile. “Why don't you come cuddle with us Noct?” He asked, extending his other arm.

Noctis nodded enthusiastically, coming to snuggle up against the advisor’s other side.

“How was that for you?” Ignis whispered down into Nyx’s ear. 

Nyx could only nod, nuzzling into the affronted chest. Ignis chuckled.

“And you Noctis? Was that what you were looking for?”

Noctis snuggled into Ignis, wrapping his hand across both him and Nyx.

“It was more than I could ever ask for.” He said with a yawn.

“That switch was a surprise, did you plan it all along?”

“Not really. I just realized that Nyx was never going to take care of himself. He was so focused on you. Even though he was dominating you, it was your pleasure he sought. So I figured, why not let you take over.”

“Hmmmm. Yes I had no clue what a good submissive Nyx would make. I am thoroughly impressed. Next time I daresay you should get involved Noct. I think I would greatly enjoy the both of you.”

“Mmm. I like that idea. Maybe after this nap.” He joked, closing his eyes.

“Well then, Happy Birthday Noct.” Ignis replied kissing his forehead lightly, and let himself doze off with the others.


End file.
